Dodge You're Way To Victory
Spoilers! The below information contains spoilers for Battle for Ultimate. Please watch the episodes in question if you haven't seen them already. "With this invention, it will automatically shoot dodgeballs for me." - Frank Dodge You're Way to Victory '''is the 3rd episode of Battle for Ultimate, and the 3rd episode of the overall series. It was released on September 28, 2019. Watch it on Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-TZC7rGxcg Challenge: Throw and Dodge dodgeballs Winners: Team Happymore and Blah Losers: Team Breadsticks Eliminated: Robot Matt Cake for cake at stake: None Previous: Giving the Wrong Gift Next: BFU 4 '''Votes Robot Matt: 3 votes | Eliminated SFW99: 1 vote | Safe Frank: 1 vote | Safe Minecraft Block: 0 votes | Safe NLAN: 0 votes | Safe Plot 'Cold open' Juice Box asked Charger who will win BFU. Charger thinks that Lego Matt would win. And Juice Box gave Charger a bland look. Battery asked Stickman how's he doing. Stickman said that he's great for a long time. 'Cake at Stake' Seven asked Team 3 that it was time for Cake at Stake. He meant it was time for the elimination. Frank was scared that he'll be eliminated. The contestants with zero votes were NLAN and Minecraft Block. Frank wants to tell Seven if he's safe or not and Seven checked the votes that he was safe with one vote. Frank was relieved. It was down to SFW99 and Robot Matt if they were gonna be safe. Robot Matt was doing his calculations and sent SFW99 a message. But Seven smacked Robot Matt. SFW99 was safe and Robot Matt was out of the game. And Robot Matt popped out of existence. Post-Cake at Stake Now that Robot Matt was eliminated it is time for the next challenge. The challenge Seven decided was a dodgeball challenge. Before the challenge begins, Team 3 needs a new team name. Grass Block wanted the team name to be Blocky. Seven didn't want it to be Blocky. Instead, the name was Team Breadsticks. Grass Block thought that Seven was joking. Seven was not and gave Grass Block a creepy look with glowing red eyes. The teams had to get to the podiums. The rules were if you get hit by a dodgeball you're out. And if your teammate gets hit your UFE. And you can throw the ball with your arms and legs. And Seven begins the challenge. 'Challenge' Battery wants to hit Computery with a dodgeball. Computery dodges it. Hatty throws it to SFW99 and he got hit which made him out. Juice Box was mad at Lego Matt and he throws his dodgeball. Matt dodged it. Juice Box got angry that he missed. And the ball touched his head which made him out. Frank made an invention where it can shoot dodgeballs for him. But the dodgeball hit NLAN which made him out. Charger realized people were getting out. Charger knew what to do, he threw a dodgeball to Grass Block which made him out. And Grass Block was sad that it hit him. Frank was the only one on his team. Computery activated challenge mode which can make him throw dodgeballs more fast and quick but he missed. Seven founded the team that will be up for elimination. Frank said which team. Seven said that it is Team Breadsticks. Frank got upset that it was his fault that his team lost again. Grass Block sighed that there not winners after all. 'Trivia' * This episode was also having delays. * And the second time that an episode of BFU got delayed * This episode was the first to come out on 2019. 'Criticism' The background music of this episode was too loud which was hard to hear the contestants talk.